


Adopted by Ronnie Radke

by xcarmenchaosx



Category: Escape the Fate (Band), Falling in Reverse
Genre: Adoption, Emo, Gen, Middle School, Original Character(s), School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcarmenchaosx/pseuds/xcarmenchaosx
Summary: Rose is an orphan. She's never met her parents, ever. She's spent 12 years in the orphanage, but nobody wanted her. What happens when Ronnie Radke comes to the orphanage?Btw this is just for fun no disrespect to anyone mentioned in this story.Also this is low-key bad I can't write good lol
Relationships: Ronnie Radke/Paige
Kudos: 2





	1. Introductions

Hi, my name is Rose, and I'm an orphan. I've been here ever since I was born, so, 12 years. I wish somebody would adopt me, but none of them like me. They all think I'm some weird emo kid (which I am). When adoption day comes, I hope I get adopted. I don't want to be stuck in here forever. 

Anyways, like I said, I'm 12 years old. I have dark brown hair and very tan skin. I'm about 5'1, but when I wear my vans, I look about 5'2. I love a lot of bands, such as Falling In Reverse, Escape The Fate, Pierce The Veil, and Waterparks. I guess I'm emo. I suck at eyeliner, but hey, I'm not Pete Wants, so what do you expect? 

That's all there is to know about me, I think... Bye!

**\----❄----**

Hey, my names Ronnie and I'm in the band Falling In Reverse. I'm currently dating Paige, and she's literally the best person ever. **(that came from me lol)** I have a daughter named Willow and she is so sweet and caring. One day she asked for a sibling. Saraya can't have children. **(she actually can't irl search it up)** So, we decided to adopt. 

Anyways, I'm currently 36 years old. **(still looking like he twenty tho)** The media makes me seem like a scary guy, but in my opinion, I'm pretty nice. I like to write songs and during my freetime, I'm always in the studio... or playing video games. 

That's basically all there is to know about me. Bye.


	2. Adoption Day

"Rose, get up! It's adoption day!", Miss Green yelled. Sadly, she isn't related to Max Green. 

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. That bed is so uncomfortable. I've never gotten a good sleep here. It's an orphanage, not a hotel, Rose. I got up and ran to the bathroom making sure I got there first. I took a shower and brushed my teeth. Oh shoot, I forgot to bring my clothes. why am I so clumsy? 

I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my body before sprinting down the hall. Luckily, nobody saw me. I locked the door and got dressed. I put on my ratty old jeans and a Falling In Reverse shirt that barely fit me anymore. Then, I slipped on my converse and went downstairs to the kitchen. 

As always, I was the first one there, so I sat down and waited for breakfast. All the other kids started coming down as breakfast was being served. It was the same old oatmeal that looked like barf and tasted like cardboard. 

All the other kids groaned and complained, but I decided to eat my food. I don't like when people get mad at me. It makes me sad and scared. I like to stay on people's good side, so I won't get into any trouble.

After breakfast was over, adults started coming inside the lobby. I hope one of them adopts me. I really don't wanna stay here in this hell. 

One man caught my eye. He had a bunch of tattoos and black hair just above his shoulders. He looks like Ronnie Radke from Falling In Reverse. No way, Ronnie would never come to some stupid orphanage. Wait... That's Ronnie Radke. OH MY GOD, IT'S RONNIE RADKE! Okay, Rose, stay calm. OH MY GOD PAIGE CAME WITH HIM TOO! I starting shaking as they walked over to me. 

"So, I see that you're a Falling In Reverse fan.", Ronnie pointed out.

I nodded. " Yeah. And you're Ronnie Radke. " 

He smirked. "Yeah, I am. What's your name."

"Rose,"

"Well, Rose, Saraya and I would like to know you better. "

Um, o-okay...", I stuttered out. "I can take you to my room." I led them upstairs and opened my bedroom door. My room wasn't that messy. I mean, I barely have anything to put in it. I looked up at Ronnie nervously. He's really tall, and scary, and super tall. 

"So, Rose, let's start off with the basics. How old are you, and how long have you been here for?", he asked.

" I'm 12 years old and I've been here since I was born. My parents abandoned me.", I said sadly. 

Ronnie looked at me with sad eyes before asking more questions. "What are some of your favorite things?"

"I like chocolate and clothes."

"Do you have any favorite bands or musicians?", he asked. 

I chuckled. " There's a lot. First, Falling In Reverse. Then Escape The Fate. Also, Pierce The Veil, Waterparks, My Chemical Romance, the list goes on."

Paige whispered something to Ronnie and he nodded. "Guess what, Rose? We're adopting you."

I started crying. "Oh my god, thank you so much!" I hugged both of them and pulled away, wiping my eyes. We went downstairs and they signed some papers. I got my bag with my stuff and we went into the car. 

"When we get home, you'll get to meet Willow.", Paige told me. I couldn't contain my excitement. I just got adopted by Ronnie Radke and Paige! 

We pulled up to a mansion and I gasped. " This is so cool!" 

"Wait til you see the inside, it's even better.", Ronnie said. They led me inside and I almost died. The house was beautiful. There were awards and plaques on the walls. There was this one room with a bunch of crosses which was scary, but cool at the same time. 

"Saraya, go show her to her room. I need to find Willow." 

I followed Paige upstairs and she showed me my room. It wasn't too big, or too small. It had purple walls and big bed. I saw some band posters on the wall and squealed. "I love it!" 

Paige hugged me. "I knew you would. Tomorrow we'll buy you some clothes." 

Ronnie and Willow came in. 

"Who's that?", Willow asked. 

" She's your new sister.", Ronnie said.

Willow instantly ran up and hugged me. "Hi, I'm Willow!" 

My heart melted. "Hi Willow. I'm your new sister, Rose. I think we'll be great siblings." 

I can't believe it. I have a family now.

**A/N IDK IF I'LL CONTINUE THIS LOL SCHOOL STARTS TOMORROW SO IDK WHEN ILL MAKE A NEW CHAPTER ANYWAYZ THNKS FR READING K BYEE 💚**


	3. First Day being a Radke

The next day, I woke up around 7 a.m. and looked around. I'm not used to having a big room. Well, I'm not used to having people care for me. It felt nice to have a family. It's kind of weird, though. It's weird having people care about your life.

I tiptoed out of bed and went to the bathroom, making sure to bring my clothes with me. I took a shower and brushed my teeth. There was a tube of eyeliner with a note next to it.

_We thought you could use this ~ Your new parents_

I almost teared up. What, don't judge me. I have parents now. They're not gonna abandon me, unlike my old parents that I don't even know. 

I carefully applied the eyeliner around my eyes and left the bathroom. It was still early, so nobody was awake. I decided to look around and get familiar with the place. I mean, this where I'm gonna live now. 

I wandered in the kitchen and looked inside of the fridge. My mouth watered. All we ate at the orphanage was oatmeal and some mystery meat. The thought of eating meat made me very uncomfortable. I'm glad Ronnie and Paige won't make me eat it.

Maybe I should cook something for them. The thing is, I honestly don't know how to make anything except for a sandwich. I'll figure something out. 

I reached for a pan and a glass fell off of the table and broke.

 _'Shit, shit, shit! What am I gonna do?!',_ I thought to myself. I accidentally stepped on a piece if glass and screamed. I heard someone run down and saw Ronnie. 

"What happened, Rose?", he asked.

" I'm so sorry.", I apologized. "I was trying to get something, and the I knocked the glass down, and it broke, and I tried fixing. I'm so sorry!"

"Calm down, it was an accident. Now, let me see your foot." After we cleaned everything up, I looked up at him, waiting for him to yell at me for being clumsy, but he didn't. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Anyways, I'm hungry.", Ronnie said. " What do you want for breakfast? " 

"Um, I dunno. What do you have?" 

"We have waffles."

I smiled. "Then I guess I'll have some waffles."

"I'll make some. Can you wake up Willow?" I nodded and went upstairs. Willow was wrapped in blankets, snoring softly. I tapped her shoulder and she woke up.

"It's too early...", she mumbled.

I chuckled. " I know, but Ro- Dad is making breakfast. " Never in my life did I think I was gonna call Ronnie Radke my dad, but here we are.

She instantly got out of bed and ran downstairs. I guess she really likes food. Who doesn't?

Paige was already in the kitchen helping Ronnie and greeted us. "Hey girls. We're going shopping later, so make sure to get ready." I nodded and sat down at the kitchen table with Willow. It feels so nice to have an actual family.

* * *

We pulled up to the mall and my eyes widened. I've only heard about malls from some of the other kids at the orphanage, I've never been to one.

We got out if the car and Willow took my hand. I smiled and we went inside. There were so many people, and some of them recognized Ronnie. 

A bunch of fans lined up in front of us and Ronnie cursed under his breath. He took a few pictures with them. 

"Is that your new daughter?", one of the fans asked.

Ronnie nodded. " Yeah, her name is Rose, and if any one of my fans bullies her, you're done." Wow, he defended me. This is my family now.

"So, where do you wanna go first?", Ronnie asked.

" Hot Topic!", I exclaimed. 

When we got there, my eyes lit up. I scanned all the shirts and found some I liked. After we finished shopping at Hot Topic, Paige took me to H&M to buy some jeans.

"Do you see any that you like?", she questioned. I pointed at some black jeans. " You dress just like Ronnie.", she said.

"What can I say, we have good style.", I replied.

She laughed and handed me the jeans. " Go try them on. I'll be here." 

I went into the dressing room and tried them on. They fit well. 

We went to the Apple store and they got me a phone. I thanked Ronnie and Paige so many times that my throat started to hurt. I was so grateful for them. They literally changed my life.

After we left the mall, we went back home. I put everything away and sat down on my bed. These past two days have been amazing. I just hope they don't abandon me...

* * *

**I think that was pretty good for a second chapter. I wrote some of this while I was supposed to be doing school work. Anywayz I hope you liked this chapter. I dunno when the next chapter will be out, so please don't forget about this story. Sorry for the long a/n. K byee 💚**

**~unedited~**

****


	4. Chapter 4: First Concert/Warped Tour

**Y'all gotta pretend that Warped Tour is still a thing for this to make sense ✌👁👄👁**

**Also thank you to my friend on Quotev for this idea**

**I low-key changed it a bit tho**

* * *

"Wake up!", Ronnie yelled.

I groaned. " It's too early. " Willow started jumping on my bed. 

"Guess what?", Willow asked. She didn't even let me guess. " Daddy's taking us to his concert today!"

I almost screamed. "Oh my god! I can't wait!" I jumped out of bed and got ready. after I took a shower, I put on a Falling In Reverse shirt, ripped jeans, some eyeliner, and my converse. 

Ronnie, Paige, and Willow were all waiting for me. I haven't called them mom or dad yet, it just feels super weird. I don't think I'm ready yet.

Breakfast was normal. Willow and I talked about what was gonna happen today. Ronnie is taking us to Warped Tour, but Paige can't come because she's busy. That means I have to watch Willow. 

"Are you two ready?", Ronnie asked.

" Yeah!", Willow exclaimed. I nodded. He grabbed his keys and we went to the car. 

"It's gonna take a while for us to get there, just saying.", Ronnie said. Good thing I brought my phone, or else I would be losing my mind. **(hehe song reference ✌)**

The car ride was getting really long, and we weren't even halfway there. Ronnie looked at me.

" You two look bored, I'm gonna play some music." Of course, he put on Falling In Reverse. Willow and I started screaming the lyrics to Bad Girls Club and Ronnie just laughed.

The drive was really fun. When we got to Warped Tour, I gasped. "This is so cool! Which band are we seeing first?"

"Escape the Fate.", Ronnie replied.

" Yes! I love Escape the Fate!" 

"Well, come on, we're gonna be late for their set." Willow and I got out of the car and followedRonnie. "I'll let you two go buy some stuff after. Just stay with me, because you can't trust people here."

We nodded and made our way to the stage that Escape The Fate was playing on. Ronnie brought us back stage and I almost cried when Craig, Robert, TJ, and Thrasher came out.

I introduced myself. "Hi, I'm Rose." Ugh I'm so awkward. All of them greeted me and we talked until they had to go onstage. I sang along to almost every song. 

"Okay, girls, we have to get ready for the show. I'll let you two go buy some merch. Just be back at this stage before 2 pm." He gave us some money and we went to buy merch. I immediately went to the Escape The Fate merch.

"Rosie, I'm hungry.", Willow whined.

I looked at my watch. 1:30. " Yeah let's go get something to eat. Just stay by me." We walked pretty far from the stage, and suddenly, I didn't know where I was. I shrugged it off. It'll come back to me eventually, right?

After Willow and I finished eating, we looked around. _'Oh shit, I think we're lost...'_ , I though to myself. I grabbed Willow's hand, not leaving her side. 

"So, I think we're lost... but I'm gonna find someone to help us get back." I saw Craig and ran up to him. 

"Are you two lost?", he asked. 

" Yup. Can you help us get back?"

"Sure, just follow me."

We got back to the stage and I thanked him. Ronnie was getting ready to go on. He motioned for us to sit down on the back of the stage. I watched as fangirls, fanboys, and just regular people cheered as he walked on stage.

 _'One day, I want that to happen to me.',_ I thought. 

As the concert was nearing the end, Ronnie brought us up with him. We started screaming The Drug In Me Is You. I felt like I was on Cloud 9. 

"Can't you see!", we sang. 

Then it was over. Well, not quite. Ronnie took us to the meet and greet. Some fans didn't like me. They would look at me a certain way, and I didn't like it. But, I tried being nice. I hate getting on people's bad side.

Other fans really did like me. They would talk to me and even take pictures with me. It felt nice to have 'friends'. I've never really had a friend, just people at the orphanage.

Once the meet and greet was over, Ronnie didn't take us back to the car. Instead, he took us to Escape The Fate's tour bus. We went inside and I immediately heard screaming. It was TJ, and Thrasher. They were obviously drunk.

" I'm sure you don't wanna spend some time with a bunch of drunk dudes, so just go to the back of the bus.", Ronnie whispered

The rest of the day was so much fun. I talked to Robert, who I was always afraid of. In real life, he's not that intimidating. Craig was super fun to hang out with. TJ and Thrasher we're just laughing 24/7.

I can't believe I'm basically friends with one of the bands I look up to. It's crazy.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter sorry if it sucks. Comment any ideas, or just stuff you liked about this chapter. K byee 💚**

**~unedited~**


	5. School

"Rose, get up, its your first day if school!", Paige yelled. I looked at the time. 6:00 A.m. That's so early!

I got up and went to the bathroom. I put on an Escape The Fate shirt, my ripped jeans, and my converse. The I put a little bit of makeup on and went downstairs.

" Are you excited for your first day of school?", Paige asked.

"Not really, Mom."

She gasped. "You called me mom!" She hugged me. "I love you so much." 

"I love you too.", I said. I got a bowl of cereal and sat down. I don't wanna go to school. I've heard about it from some of the other kids at the orphanage and they said that it sucked.

I finished breakfast and grabbed my backpack. Ronnie was finally up, and so was Willow. The morning was a rush. They took a bunch of pictures of me, and drove me to school.

I went into the office and got my schedule. _'Homeroom... What the hell is that?'_ Oh yeah, I've never been to a real school before. There was this one lady that came to the orphanage and taught us.

Room 108... Okay. It took me a few minuets but I finally found my homeroom. There were a bunch of kids looking at me like I was an alien.

" Look, it's the famous girl!", someone shouted out. I felt my face turn bright red and I sat down in my seat. I looked over and saw a girl with a Falling In Reverse shirt. She looked back at me with wide eyes.

"Aren't you Rose Radke, Ronnie's oldest daughter?", she asked.

" Yeah, but don't treat me like I'm better than all of you, cuz honestly I'm just like you. ", I said, quoting some of father's lyrics.

" Oh okay. My name's Ash, in case you were wondering. "

"Well, Ash, do you wanna be friends?", I asked.

She nodded. " Yeah!"

Cool, I just made my first friend.

* * *

Oh my god, the first half of the school day was horrible. People made fun of me, tripped me, and called me names. Sure, I said to treat me like a normal kid, but not to bully me!

Ash defended me, though. I had learned a lot about her. She told me that she was a closeted bisexual. I've never met a person from the LGBTQ+ community before, but I honestly didn't have a problem with them. If you're homophobic, go away.

All of my other classes were boring. The teachers all talked to much. They wanted to know every little thing about us. So, now everyone knows that I was an orphan...

Honestly, I didn't trust anyone. I have severe abandonment issues, since my parents left me. I can't tell Paige and Ronnie this, but sometimes I don't even trust them.

I walked with Ash to our next class, science. You see, I'm good in every other subject, but not in math and science. I sat down with Ash at the back of the classroom and sighed.

"I can't wait to go home.", I said. All of this school work is breaking me down. (Omg etf song reference ✌) 

" Yeah, me too.", Ash replied. "Hopefully we don't get any homework."

Oh, right, homework. The kids at the orphanage told me about it. They always said that it was useless and a waste of time.

The teachers voice took me out of my thoughts. "Hello, my name is Ms. Yates, and I'm the _coolest_ science teacher ever.", she announced. " I love music, and joking around, but we have to get our work done."

After her little introduction, she made us say a few things we did this summer. When it was my turn, I felt my face heat up. "Um, I'm Rose. This summer I went to Warped Tour with my dad and his band Falling In Reverse. It was really fun."

"Warped Tour is tons of fun!", she exclaimed. " I haven't been in a while. " Woah, she's been to Warped Tour. She is officially my favorite teacher.

Finally it was time to go. I said bye to Ash and walked around, waiting for Ronnie. _'I hope he doesn't forget about me..',_ I thought. He pulled up to the school and rolled down the windows.

"Sorry I'm late. I was in the studio.", he said.

" That's okay, you're here now." I got in the passenger seat.

"So, how was school?", he asked.

" It was okay. I made a friend. Her name is Ash." I didn't tell him about the teasing. I don't want him to worry about me.

"Do you have any other friends?"

I scoffed. "Nope, everyone just thinks of me as the famous girl. Nobody except Ash thinks I'm a regular person."

He rubbed my back. "Whatever, people suck. Just stay true to yourself."

* * *

**Sorry if this sucks its very rushed bit whatever um yeah comment what you want to happen next or what you liked about this chapter um yeah k byee 💚**

**~unedited~**


	6. The Sleepover

So, I've heard people talking about sleepovers, and parties at school. Of course, I've never been to one because I was in the orphanage for most of my life. I heard that sleepovers are very fun, so I decided to invite Ash over.

"Can you come?", I asked. " It's okay if you don't want to..."

She smiled. "Of course I'll go! You're like my best friend! Let me text my dad. He's at work, but I think he'll let me go." She got out her phone and texted her dad. After a few minutes, she looked at me excitedly. "He said yes!"

I jumped up. "Yay!" Then I realized that a bunch of people in the cafeteria were staring at us and sat down. That was embarrassing...

* * *

"Dad, we have to pick up Ash at 5 because she's coming over.", I said.

"Oh, okay. You could've told me before, but whatever. ", he shrugged.

"Oops. "

Willow was at Crissy's house, so it was just me, Ronnie, and Paige. But, Paige was is streaming right now. 

I decided to clean my room, so it wouldn't look like trash when Ash came over. I put all of my random band tees away and shoved everything in the closet. There, that looks okay, I guess.

Ronnie and I went to pick up Ash. She ran out of her house with a duffle bag in her hand.

"Rose!", she yelled.

"Ash!", I yelled back. She got in the car.

"Hi, Ronnie," she said nervously.

" Hi, Ash. Rose talks about you a lot." I blushed and hid my face. He really just exposed me! For the rest of the car ride, Rose and I talked about nothing and everything.

We got home and ran up to my room.

"So, what are we gonna do?", Ash asked.

I shrugged. " Wanna listen to music? " She nodded. I took out my phone and started playing Waterparks. We danced to Lowkey as Hell, but then Ash stopped.

"Have you heard the theories?", she asked, her eyes full of horror.

"No, what are you even talking about?"

"People think that Parx is gonna break up for a bit, but then they might come back!"

I gasped. "I hope they don't break up! They're literally my whole entire life!"

"I know same!", Ash exclaimed. We calmed down and listened to Falling In Reverse. We tried not to be loud, but when Sexy Drug came on, we giggled like a bunch of little kids.

" We're so immature.", I pointed out.

Ash giggled. "Yeah, we are, but this song is just so funny!" The door opened and Ronnie came in. When he heard what we were listening to, he just shook his head and sighed.

'What I was gonna say, is that there's pizza downstairs. ", he told us. Ash and I ran down and basically demolished the pizza. Ronnie looked at us like we had two heads.

"Did you two eat today?", he asked.

"Um, yeah.", I stated like it was obvious. He just laughed. Ash and I went back upstairs.

"What should we do now? I've never been to a sleep over, so I don't really know what's 'fun' to do..."

"We could paint our nails and do makeup. I know it sounds really girly and cliché, but it's actually pretty fun," Ash said happily. I instantly agreed and got out my limited supply of makeup and nail polish. We did each other's makeup and looked in the mirror.

Ash burst out laughing, "We look like clowns, or something!"

I laughed along with her. "Oh god, we lowkey do!" I got out a tube of nail polish and tried painted Ash's nails. I may or ay not have gotten some nail polish on the ground, but I'm sure Ronnie won't notice...

I pushed away all of the makeup and nail polish. Ash helped me clean. 

"So, what now?", I asked.

"We could play truth or dare," Ash suggested. "It's not as fun with just two people, but we'll make it work."

"Okay, I'll go first I guess."

"Truth or dare?", Ash asked.

"Dare." 

"I dare you.... to go into Ronnie's room and sing the last song you listened to," She said.

"Ash, the last song we listened to was City Of Sin," I whispered. 

She giggled, "That makes the dare even better." I stood up and went to Ronnie's room. I opened the door. "Dad, I came to sing you something," I announced. 

He looked at me weirdly. "Okay...." 

"C'mon, c'mon, shake your money maker. Take take your time do it right tonight..." I sang all of the lyrics and ran out of his room as fast as I could. I heard Ash laughing and frowned. "It's not funny! Now he probably thinks I'm insane." 

"Okay, okay, my turn."

"Truth or dare?", I asked.

"Dare." 

"I dare you preform the choreography of 'Oops I did it again' in front of Paige," I said.

"Rose, I can't dance!!", Ash complained. 

I smirked, "It's just a dare, it'll be over soon." We found Paige in the living room. I put on WAP and looked at Ash. "C'mon... she's waiting," I teased. Ash started dancing and Paige tried not to laugh. I sang along while Ash attempted to do the dance. She looked scared so I joined in with her. 

When the song was over, Ash pulled me back to my room and slammed the door. "Oh my god, that was so embarrassing!", she exclaimed. 

"You did good for someone who says they can't dance," I pointed out. 

"I think I've had enough truth or dare for the night... or forever." 

"Let's change, it's getting late," I said. I faced a different direction, so Ash and I could get our pajamas on. Ash got out her sleeping bag. "Are you sure you want to sleep on the floor?" I asked. "You can sleep in my bed, if you want..."

She shook her head. "Nah, I'm okay. Now let's go to sleep, I'm super tired."

* * *

 **I FINALLY MADE IT TO 1,000 WORDS APPLAUD ME BITCHEZ ANYWAYZ SORRY THIS SUCKED AND SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE K BYEE** 💚


	7. Halloween

**I WAS GONNA RELEASE THIS ON HALLOWEEN BUT IM IMPATIENT SO HERE IT IS ITS LIKE A 'SPOOKY' CHAPTER SO IF U DONT LIKE SPOOKY SHIT DONT READ IG**

* * *

"Rose, what are you dressing up as for Halloween?", Ash asked. It was the middle of math class, and I stopped paying attention since the teacher kept going on and on about how to divide fractions.

I shrugged. "I don't know, I haven't really thought about it yet," I admitted.

Ash gasped. "Rose, Halloween is in less than a week! We have to prepare!"

"Okay, fine, we'll talk about it during lunch," I said. After class ended, we went into the cafeteria and sat down at our usual spot; the table in the corner of the room near the exit.

"Rose, I have an idea!", Ash announced.

"What is it?"

"We could go as Jack and Sally from 'The Nightmare Before Christmas,'" She suggested.

I instantly agreed. "I'll go as Sally because I know you wouldn't be caught dead in a dress."

"Okay, deal." We shook hands and continued eating our lunch. I caught a glimpse of someone staring at us from the corner of my eye and turned to look. There were a few kids laughing at us. I shrugged it off. They don't know me, and I don't know them.

* * *

Saturday had come and I was getting my costume ready. Paige was doing my makeup and smiled when she finished.

"You look really good, Rose," she told me.

"Thanks, mom." I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. She's right, I do look good. There was a knock on the door and I opened it to reveal a starstruck Ash standing next to Craig Mabbitt. Oh yeah, my parents are having some Halloween party while I'm out.

"Dude, Craig literally talked to me!", Ash whispered excitedly. We went into the living room where Ronnie greeted us. Willow came down wearing a ? costume.

"Oops, I forgot to tell you that Willow's coming with us," I said.

Ash shrugged. "It's all good, now let's go get some candy!"

Before we left, Ronnie stopped us. "I trust you two to stay safe, okay?" We nodded and left.

It was just getting dark, and you could see kids in costumes wandering around. Willow turned on her flashlight, holding my hand tightly. Ash, on the other hand, was basically skipping towards houses. We got a ton of candy from just visiting two houses. Ash and I saw a haunted house and gasped.

"Oh my god, Rose, we have to go inside!" She exclaimed. I looked at Willow, who was looking right at me.

"Um, Willow's here, I don't think we should go."

"I'll go," Willow said, "but only if you give me some of your candy.

"Deal."

We went inside and everything was pitch black. I heard a creepy laugh and felt both Ash and Willow tighten their grip on me. A creepy monster popped out and scared us. My heart was racing as we ran from it.

We entered another room with strobe lights dancing around. 'Okay, this isn't so scary' I thought.

"Rose, I think someone is following us," Ash whispered. I looked behind us and saw a creepy clown staring at us.

"Oh my god, guys, we have to run!", I said, my voice full of panic.

After multiple jump scares, we finally made it out of the haunted house. Willow was completely fine, but Ash and I were breathing heavily.

"Remind me never to go in a haunted house again," Ash mumbled. We kept trick-or-treating until our bags were full. It was almost 8:30, and Ronnie would want us back soon. Willow, Ash, and I went back home. As we entered, I could see that the party was still going on.

"You three look like you've seen a ghost," Paige joked.

"Trust me, we saw way more than a ghost," Ash muttered.

"We went into a haunted house, and we were so scared," I explained.

"I wasn't that scared," Willow said, "and Rose is gonna give me some of her candy." For the rest of the night, Willow, Ash, and I watched Halloween movies and ate candy.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter was short I just wanted to make one quickly cuz I have a ton of projects to do.**


	8. important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> important a/n

heyyyy so im discontinuing this because ive changed n I have different ideas for fics so yeah sorry k byee


End file.
